Railway hi-jinks
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: Inspired by Moonsetta's Plan 494. Warning, this fanfiction contains some sweet fluffy stuff and some blood.


**Author's note:** My first TMNT fanfiction with my TMNT OC Sakura Hamato.

You can find more information about her at the Author's Notes at the bottom of the page.

This takes place in my own TMNT universe, based on the 2003 TV Series with some elements of the 1987 and 2012 TV series.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own Sakura Hamato. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, along with Splinter and any other characters belong to their creators.

Plan 494, the inspiration for this story, belongs to Moonsetta and I got the idea for this from that fanfic with Leonardo in a similar situation. I borrowed Plan 494 'Call for help despite being in a totally embarrassing situation' from her. Please read her stories as she is an amazing writer and I love the way that she writes Leo and Raph.

If the turtles and Splinter seem to be a bit OOC to you, don't worry about it. This is the first time I have written about them and their may be a few mistakes in how I've written their characters and this is the way I see them, so it may confuse some people.

And I may have done this on purpose, since it is a Humor/Drama fanfiction.

* * *

 **Railway hi-jinks by ChaosDancer12**

* * *

 _"I'll be fine. It's just a simple snack run bros. I'll be back before you know it."_

Sakura Hamato was now regretting those words and was now trying to face palm herself over the cliché situation that she was now in, but alas, she could not move her arms and instead, she muttered to herself.

"Sakura! You stupid idiot! How could you have fallen for such a stupid trap!"

She sighed and looked at the Foot Ninja that was tieing her to the railroad. "Let me guess, you're bored too?" She asked.

The Foot Ninja nodded.

"And you ran out of the nice, modern death traps so you're stuck with the cliché ones?"

The Foot Ninja nodded, again.

"You know, this isn't bad at all but it does kinda remind me of the banjo duel between Mikey and another Foot Ninja."

The Foot Ninja face palmed himself, or herself, those uniforms made it difficult for anyone to tell the difference between a male and a female.

"You saw it as well?" Sakura said. "Yeah, that was a day full of WTF moments, wasn't it?"

The Foot Ninja nodded.

* * *

Sakura blinked twice then removed her pink ninja mask to rub at her eyes, then she tied it back onto her head and pinched herself.

Nope, this wasn't a dream.

"Mikey?" Sakura asked. "What are you doing with a Foot Ninja and two banjos? Where did you even get them from?"

"We're having a banjo duel little sis." Mikey said. "Fighting these Foot Ninja was getting boring so I pulled out my banjo and the Foot Ninja here pulled out one too."

Sakura had to agree with him, the Foot Ninja were getting boring to fight but that still didn't explain where he had gotten his banjo from.

"Do you wanna be the referee?" Mikey asked her.

"You know what Mikey." Sakura said, turning around and starting to walk away. "Forget it. I saw nothing, I heard nothing and if anyone brings it up, I'll deny that it ever happen. Now, if you excuse me, I think I should go and raid Casey's stash of cider so I can use it as brain bleach and forget that this ever happened."

* * *

Leo knew that this day would be one that he would never forget, Raph was running around, hugging all of the members of his family that he could find, saying that he loved them.

Donnie was out of his lab, playing video games and eating pizza.

Master Splinter was hopping around on his staff like a Pogo stick.

And Sakura...

Sakura was sitting in a corner holding a bottle of cider to her chest, occasionally drinking some of it. She had two empty bottles by her feet and a bag with several full bottles was resting against the wall.

"That's enough Sakura." Leo said, taking the bottle away from her.

"But Oniichan." His sister whined as she tried to get the bottle back. "I need my brain bleach."

"What did Mikey do this time Imōto?"

"He challenged a Foot Ninja to a banjo duel and the Foot Ninja accepted."

Leo paused and handed Sakura the bottle of cider, taking one for himself. "I never want to hear about that again. The mental images are tramasizing and could kill someone." He said, opening his cider and taking a drink while Sakura finished her third bottle and opened her fourth.

Sakura nodded her head. "It's why I'm drinking cider." She said. "I'm trying to remove the image from my brain before it kills me."

"Where did you get it from?"

"I stole it from Casey's stash."

"You just won a bet for Raph."

"Why?"

"Casey bet 20 bucks that by the end of this week his cider stash would not have been stolen from, Raph bet 20 bucks that someone would steal the whole thing from under Casey's nose."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Raph told me that he would share the money he gained from the bet if someone stole the stash for him."

"So I just won Raphie 40 bucks?"

"You did, and Raph owes you one."

"To be paid in the form of money."

Leo felt someone lean on his shoulder and turned his head to see that his little sister had crashed from the alcohol in her system and was now in a drunken coma, snoring and drooling on his shoulder.

* * *

Sakura was brought out of her memories by the Foot Ninja answering some something on a com link.

"So, you got a shiny new modern death trap?" Sakura asked. "How about you let me go and we forget that this ever happened?"

The Foot Ninja smirked and pull out a roll of duck tape, using a piece of it as a gag, causing Sakura to start swearing at the Ninja as he left.

The teen snarled and realized something. She was tied to a train track, how much longer did she have before a train came and ran her over?

Sakura then paled as she heard the sound of the whistle that belonged to the oncoming train.

She knew that if her brothers ever found out about this, their would be a lot of teasing from Mikey, Raph and Donnie and 'Over-Protective Big Brother' Leo would make an appearance again, locking her inside of her room and using whatever he had at his fingertips to keep her safe by his standards.

It was time to put into place one of his plans and hope that Leo was not the one to rescue her.

Leo plan number 494. Call for help despite being in a totally embarrassing situation.

Their was enough room in her bonds that Sakura was able to reach her shell cell and press the button on the side of it, a buzz sound coming from it.

Sakura then glanced back up and... oh shell.

The spotlight was coming closer and Sakura could hear the tires of the train screeching, the whistle and she could see the shadow that was growing closer.

 _'You know what, screw my pride!'_ Sakura thought. _'I hope that Leo is the one that rescues me, I would rather be annoyed by my overprotective big brother then die due to being run over by a train. I'm a damsel in distress here! Where's my knight in shining armor?!'_

The sound of something clanking came from where the train was coming from and a small stone rolled towards her.

THAT WASN'T GOING TO HELP HER GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION ALIVE!

Oh wait-

Was that what she thought it was?

YES!

The stone had an edge sharp enough to saw through rope, maybe she could get out of this without having to be rescued by her brothers!

She maneuvered her arm so the sharp edge of the stone was rubbing against the ropes that tied her to the track, cutting her free.

Oh wait, here comes the pain. The stone had sliced her arm open.

Their was a few seconds left before the train hit her.

"SAKURA!"

A splash of blue in the corner of her vision and she winced. Oh great. It was Leo. He would be over protective of her for weeks when he found out that she was wounded, even through it was self inflected. She could see the reason why he would act like this but she was too busy freeing herself and getting out of the way of certain death, it was a good thing that the sun had been setting when she had been caught.

At least, the darkness would hide her wound for a while, till Leo dragged her back to Donnie's lab and had her checked over for wounds.

She ignored the feeling of pain coming from her arm and now her cheek, she cut through another rope and propelled herself to her feet, breaking the last of the ropes.

Oh shit. The train was getting closer.

That's when somebody tackled her out of the way of the train before it went pass both of them, picking up rocks and gravel as it went by, something hit her on the forehead, knocking her out as she rolled past it, her rescuer curling himself around her as the two tumbled.

* * *

"Watashi no imōto, anata wa daijōbudesu ka?" Sakura heard as she opened her eyes to see Leo looking at her.

"Oniichan?" Sakura muttered, trying to sit up and holding her head, wincing from the sudden headache.

"Hai." Leo said, getting her to lie down again, rubbing the top of her head. "Go kibun wa ikagadesu ka? Anata no atama wa mada itaidesu ka?"

"Bitto, nani ga okotta no ka?"

"Wareware wa tanburingu shinagara, anata wa iwa ni atama o uchimashita. Watashitachiha teishi shi, anata ga watashi ni ōtō shite inakatta toki, watashi wa shinpai shite imashita."

"Watashi wa ima, ani genkidesu. Wareware wa ima,-ka ni kaeru koto wa dekimasu ka?"

"Anata wa anata ga modotte suru koto ni yoru to nobeta toki ni kaesanakatta toki ni hai, watashitachi no kazoku no nokori no bubun wa shinpai shimashitaga, anatade wanai anata no atama no kizu de, aruite imasen."

"Daijōbudesu Leo. Watashi wa mō shukketsu wa arimasen yo."

"Hai shikashi, anata wa anata o kizutsukeru anata no atama nashi de suwaru koto ga dekimasendeshita. Watashi wa ie o hakobudeshou."

"Masaka!"

"Sakura! Anata wa watashi to giron aete shinaide kudasai! Anata wa watashi wa anata ga sorera no rērutorakku ni shibara mita toki, watashi wa atta ka shinpai shitte imasu ka? Watashi wa anata ga migi no watashi no menomaede shinu mite irudarou to, jikan uchi ni sore o suru tsumori nakatta koto o kangaete, watashi wa sore ni tsuite nani mo suru koto ga dekinakattadeshou!"

"Gomen'nasai Oniichan. Watashi wa anata ga watashi o shinpai suru tame ni imi suru monode wa arimasendeshita. Watashi o setsuyaku shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu."

"Anata wa watashi ni shazai suru hitsuyō wa arimasendeshita. Anata wa nani mo warui koto o yarimashita." Leo said as he scooped Sakura into a hug, being careful not to move her head too much, it would make her headache worse. "Soredewa,-ka o tebanasu, sā. Sore wa osoku natte kimashita."

"Hai. Watashi wa sono kangae ga suki, no ie ni itte mimashou." Sakura said as she yawned. "Watashi wa sukoshi nemui kanjite imasu."

Leo ajusted Sakura as he was carrying her bridal style, her head leaning against his plastron. He then stood up and started walking. Sakura yawned again, her eyes beginning to close.

"Sakura o surīpu jōtai ni hairimasu." Leo said, muzzling her head, being careful of the wound that was on her forehead. "Watashi wa anata ga me o samasu toki ni, anata ga ie ni narudarou koto o yakusoku shimasu. "

"Anata wa yakusoku shimasu ka?" Sakura asked, snuggling into Leo's plastron as she yawned again.

"Watashi wa yakusoku suru, ima nemuri ni tsukimasu."

"Yoshi ani. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." Sakura managed to mutter before she fell asleep.

"Watashi wa anata ni amarini mo imōto ga daisukidesu." Leo said, shifting Sakura a bit so he had a better grip on her as he walked. "Ima, anata wa mō toraburu ni eru koto ga dekiru mae no ie ga anata o shutoku shite mimashou."

* * *

It was late when Leo finally managed to get home, Sakura was still sleeping, curled up against his plastron as he made his way over to the sofa.

"Shell Leo." He heard as he sat down. "What happened?"

"I'm fine Raph." Leo said as his red banded brother sat down next to him. "Just a few scratches and bruises. Where's Sensei, Donnie and Mikey?"

"Asleep. They decided to have an early night. Master Splinter has a new training exercise for us tomorrow and he wants everyone to be well rested for it." Raph said, opening a can of soda, the sound causing Sakura to wake up. "Raphie." She muttered. "My head hurts, can you not be so loud... I'm trying to sleep here."

Raph looked at Sakura and froze as he saw the bruises on her face. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

"You don't wanna know." Sakura said before she curled back up in Leo's lap, falling asleep again. Raph looked at Leo.

"Someone tied her to railroad tracks and left her to die by being run over by a train." Leo said, growling. "Her wounds are from the escape, nobody hurt her."

Raph snarled. "Then where is the bastard? I'm gonna kill him!"

"You can do it tomorrow Raph." Leo said, removing Sakura and placing her on the sofa, covering her with a blanket. "We have more important things to worry about." Leo went and retrieved clean face cloths, a bowl of water and a first aid kit then returned to his two siblings. He dipped a face cloth in the water and started to clean the dirt off of his sister's face and her wounds, Sakura winced and woke up.

"Go back to sleep sis." Raph said. "Leo's taking care of ya."

"He's bleeding." Sakura muttered as Raph saw what Sakura was telling to tell him, the bleeding wound on the back of Leo's shoulder.

"I got it." Raph said, dipping another face cloth in the water and starting to clean the wound. Leo turned his head to look at Raph.

"You're bleeding Fearless Leader of Mine. You should take care of Sakura while I'll take care of you."

"Ok Raph." Leo said, going back to what he was doing.

* * *

It was some time later when Leo had finished cleaning and wrapping up Sakura's wounds, Raph had finished with the wound on the back of Leo's shoulder and was sleeping on him, using Leo's non-injured shoulder as his pillow.

Sakura had gone back to sleep, leaning against Leo's plastron and wrapped in a blanket, leaving Leo unable to move. He sighed and wrapped blankets around himself and Raph before falling asleep.

* * *

When Splinter, Mikey and Donnie had woken up and entered the living room, they was greeted by the sight of the other three curled up on the sofa together.

Splinter smiled. "Morning training is cancelled my sons." He said. "You may join your siblings on the sofa but all of you must turn up for the session in the evening."

"Of course Master Splinter." Donnie said before he and Mikey ran over, Mikey squeezing in next to Raph while Donnie squeezed into the gap between Leo, Sakura and the end of the sofa, both turtles falling asleep the moment they got comfortable.

Splinter couldn't help but let out an 'Aw' at the scene as he wrapped blankets around his two youngest sons while adjusting the blankets around his eldest sons and his only daughter, frowning at the white bandages on his eldest and his youngest.

"Yoku watashi no kodomo o surīpu." Splinter said before he went to watch his movies, leaving his children to sleep.

* * *

 **End~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As promised, here is all of the information I have on Sakura Hamato.

* * *

Name: Sakura Hamato.

Age: 13.

Weapons: Twin tessens and a single katana.

Color: Pink.

Hair color: Black with pink streaks and bangs.

Eye color: Midnight blue.

Species: Human.

Mutation: Enhanced reflexes, stamina, durability, flexibility and healing.

Personality: Sakura is a quiet child, more interested in perusing her own hobbies, hanging out with her own family and training then socializing with others her age. She loves her family but hates it when they get over protective, especially after she, Donnie, Mikey, Raph or Leo get hurt.

Hobbies: Reading, drawing, listening to music, meditation, playing video games, hanging out with her brothers.

 **Attire**

As a ninja: A black bodysuit with a short-sleeved, knee length black kimono over it, with a pair of black gauntlets over her arms and a pair of greaves over her legs, covered by boots. All the armor that she wears is lightly padded and designed for ease of movement, a pink ninja mask covers her face and her hair is done up in a high ponytail, her pink bangs falling around her face, spatters of pink could be seen on her clothes and the obi that ties her kimono shut.

As a civilian: A short-sleeved t-shirt with blue jeans and trainers, her tessen tucked into a hidden pocket in her jeans, wears a jumper and jacket in winter, her hair is down until she finds an reason to gather it into a ponytail.

 **Family**

Master Splinter - Father (Adopted)

Leonardo - Oldest brother (Adopted) - 16

Raphael - 2nd oldest brother (Adopted) - 16

Donatello - 3rd oldest brother (Adopted) - 16

Michelangelo - 4th oldest brother (Adopted) - 16

* * *

 **Japanese translations:** (They will not be 100% accurate since I used an online translator)

* * *

 **Author's note:** It's a head-canon of mine that Leo talks in Japanese when he's worried.

* * *

"Watashi no imōto, anata wa daijōbudesu ka?" - My little sister, are you alright?

Imōto - Little sister

Oniichan - Big brother

Hai - Yes

"Go kibun wa ikagadesu ka? Anata no atama wa mada itaidesu ka? - How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?"

"Bitto, nani ga okotta no ka?" - A bit, what happened?

Wareware wa tanburingu shinagara, anata wa iwa ni atama o uchimashita. Watashitachiha teishi shi, anata ga watashi ni ōtō shite inakatta toki, watashi wa shinpai shite imashita. -You hit your head against a rock while we was tumbling. I got worried when we stopped and you wasn't responding to me.

"Watashi wa ima, ani genkidesu. Wareware wa ima,-ka ni kaeru koto wa dekimasu ka?" - I'm fine now big brother. Can we go home now?

"Anata wa anata ga modotte suru koto ni yoru to nobeta toki ni kaesanakatta toki ni hai, watashitachi no kazoku no nokori no bubun wa shinpai shimashitaga, anatade wanai anata no atama no kizu de, aruite imasen." - Yes, the rest of our family got worried when you didn't return at the time you said you would be back by but you're not walking, not with your head wounds.

"Daijōbudesu Leo. Watashi wa mō shukketsu wa arimasen yo." - I'm fine Leo. I'm not bleeding anymore.

"Hai shikashi, anata wa anata o kizutsukeru anata no atama nashi de suwaru koto ga dekimasendeshita. Watashi wa ie o hakobudeshou." - Yes but you couldn't sit up without your head hurting you. I'll carry you home.

"Masaka!" - No!

"Sakura! Anata wa watashi to giron aete shinaide kudasai! Anata wa watashi wa anata ga sorera no rērutorakku ni shibara mita toki, watashi wa atta ka shinpai shitte imasu ka? Watashi wa anata ga migi no watashi no menomaede shinu mite irudarou to, jikan uchi ni sore o suru tsumori nakatta koto o kangaete, watashi wa sore ni tsuite nani mo suru koto ga dekinakattadeshou!" - Sakura! Don't you dare argue with me! Do you know how worried I was when I saw you tied to those rail tracks? I thought that I wasn't going to make it in time, that I would have to watch you die right in front of me and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it!

"Gomen'nasai Oniichan. Watashi wa anata ga watashi o shinpai suru tame ni imi suru monode wa arimasendeshita. Watashi o setsuyaku shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu." - I'm sorry big brother. I didn't mean to make you worry about me. Thank you for saving me.

"Anata wa watashi ni shazai suru hitsuyō wa arimasendeshita. Anata wa nani mo warui koto o yarimashita. Soredewa,-ka o tebanasu, sā. Sore wa osoku natte kimashita." - You didn't need to apologize to me. You've done nothing wrong. Come on, let's go home. It's getting late.

"Hai. Watashi wa sono kangae ga suki, no ie ni itte mimashou. Watashi wa sukoshi nemui kanjite imasu." - Yes. I like that idea, let's go home. I'm feeling a bit sleepy.

"Sakura o surīpu jōtai ni hairimasu. Watashi wa anata ga me o samasu toki ni, anata ga ie ni narudarou koto o yakusoku shimasu." - Go to sleep Sakura. I promise that when you wake up, you'll be home.

"Anata wa yakusoku shimasu ka?" - You promise?

"Watashi wa yakusoku suru, ima nemuri ni tsukimasu." - I promise, now go to sleep.

"Yoshi ani. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." - Alright big brother. I love you.

"Watashi wa anata ni amarini mo imōto ga daisukidesu. Ima, anata wa mō toraburu ni eru koto ga dekiru mae no ie ga anata o shutoku shite mimashou." - I love you too little sis. Now let's get you home before you can get into anymore trouble.

"Yoku watashi no kodomo o surīpu." - Sleep well my children.

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


End file.
